Mira Forrester
Mira Forrester is the eldest daughter of Lord Gregor Forrester and his wife Elissa Forrester. She is one of the main playable characters in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Involvement Season One "Iron from Ice" Mira is seen at King's Landing as handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell, as she was sent south by her mother, who wanted her to learn the ways of the south. Mira receives a letter from her mother asking her to appeal to Lady Margaery to try and ask her to intervene on the house's behalf. Later she talks with Margaery, and Margaery tells her Queen Cersei Lannister demands an apology from Mira, and wishes to have an audience with her. In the court she must prove to Queen Cersei that the allegiance of House Forrester lies with the Crown. Cersei also questions whether she is loyal to King Joffrey or Maergary. She also has a little conversation Tyrion Lannister. She is also offered help by a coal boy named Tom. Mira receives news that Ramsay Snow is riding for Ironrath and fears for the safety of her family. She may ask Maergary to request Joffrey to give House Forrester the protection of the crown so no harm can come to her family. However Joffrey refuses to do so and the safety of her House is in jeopardy. "The Lost Lords" In Mira's first appearance in the episode, she is writing invitations for Lady Margaery's wedding to King Joffrey. A letter is delivered to her from her mother by Tom, asking for help in ensuring Lady Elaena Glenmore's betrothal to Rodrik remain intact. Her mother wishes for Lady Margaery to help by sending a letter to the Glenmore's encouraging the marriage. However, Margaery refuses, stating she doesn't want to force the Glenmore's hand, and says she is sure her brother can secure the marriage on his own. Mira is given the choice whether to finish an invitation to Ser Maynard or forge a letter to Elaena Glenmore. Sera Flowers enters the room, and asks to talk to Mira. Mira and Sera walk in the gardens around King's Landing, and Sera leads Mira to a seating area, where she reveals she has a cask of wine from Cersei's favourite stock. Mira has the choice whether to drink some of the wine or not. Sera reveals she is in fact a lost lady, and her full name is Sera Flowers. During their talk they get interrupted by Tyrion Lannister, who questions them about the source of the wine. He reveals his father has become interested in ironwood, and that he is meeting representatives of Lord Ludd Whitehill, and invites Mira along. Tyrion dismisses the representatives and discusses the ironwood with Mira. Mira returns to her room later to find someone has been in and looked through her stuff, and left a note, asking to meet in the gardens at midnight. Mira goes to the gardens at midnight to see who left the note. She gets stopped by a Lannister guardsman, but then Ser Damien steps in for Mira. He talks to her, but then he tries to assassinate her. She manages to struggle for a while, and then Tom knocks him off her. However, Damien begins to drown him in the fountain, and Mira has the choice to attack and kill Damien, or run away. Tom offers to get rid of the body for Mira if she killed him, and she also has a choice to keep or toss the knife. "The Sword in the Darkness" Mira and Sera are walking through King's Landing and talk about if Sera made a mistake trusting Mira in telling her that she was a lost princess. They stop once Sera points to Lord Garibald Tarwick and says she might want to marry him. She says she wants to go talk to him while Tom appears. If Damien was killed, he tells her that guards have been questioning people of Damien's whereabouts. When Mira leaves, Sera thinks that she had "a tryst with a bushes' with Tom. They leave to meet with Queen Cersei and Lady Margaery. Cersei says that they cannot get a seat at the wedding and says that Mira should know her place and that it isn't with Tyrion. Margaery questions it and wants Mira not to speak with Tyrion anymore. At the wedding, Tyrion approaches Mira to speak with her. Mira can choose to speak with Tyrion which angers Margaery. If you speak with Tyrion, he tells her that he has a royal decree to buy Ironwood from House Forrester. Sera and Mira are standing after being declined to a seat at the wedding. Lucan grabs Mira, realizing that she was with Damien. Morgryn spills a drink on him and threatens to get Lucan fired from his job and he lets go of her and Morgryn brings Mira to talk about a partnership to earn money. While they speak, Tyrion is brought out of the wedding due to being accused of Joffrey's murder. Morgryn tells her that it is now a very bad time to be associated with Tyrion. He leaves while Mira and Tom go and try to steal the decree for Ironwood. Mira is given the choice to burn the decree or keep it. "Sons of Winter" Mira is hearing everyone's reactions to Tommen becoming king when she finds Tom looking out a window. Tom reveals that Lord Andros and Lord Morgryn will be at Tommen's Coronation Feast. Mira sneaks into Tommen's Coronation Feast with Sera's help. Mira must find out who is Lord Whitehill's contact. She can eavesdrop many people and she ends up finding out that Andros has turned down Morgryn and has started a deal with Lyman Lannister. Mira can turn Lyman against Andros after Garibald Tarwick tells Mira why Lyman shakes his hand so much. Lyman yells at Andros and he storms out. Andros gets angry at Mira and tells her she made a very grave error. She is not seen for the rest of the episode. "A Nest of Vipers" Mira looks out to sea before being approached by Sera. Sera states she hadn't seen Mira since the coronation feast. Mira questions Sera if she knew how many ships would be needed to move an army. The two start walking. Sera reminisces on how the risk she took letting Mira into the coronation feast, and how the scene Mira made with Andros did not go unnoticed by Margaery, who is angry at it happening. Sera breaks to Mira that she can no longer be associated with her. They walk to a corner where Margaery is talking with several women. Before Sera can finish her statement that she must leave, two Lannister guards pull her aside and take her away, but not before she gets noticed by Margaery. The guards take her to Tyrion's chambers, where Queen Cersei waits. The queen notes that Mira has been in his chambers before, questions if she's an honest person, and asks how she entered Tommen's coronation's feast. In exchange for Mira learning the people who will testify for Tyrion Lannister at his trial, Cersei will deal with Andros. Regardless of Mira's choices, she will be sent to the accused dwarf's cell. During her visit, the player can either try to hide her true intention, or tell Tyrion her that Cersei sent her, confirming his suspicion. In both cases Mira failed to learn any actual information and was dragged away by Lucan. "The Ice Dragon" Mira is summoned by Lady Margaery, who asks if Mira knows anything about Sera stealing wine from Queen Cersei. Margaery later condemns her handmaidens for making a scene in King Tommen's coronation feast. If Mira admits that she was using Sera to gain access, Margaery will dismiss Mira from her service. Sera warns Mira that someone is spreading vile rumors and plotting against her. The two friends then bid farewell. As Mira is returning to her room, she is stopped by Tom, who noticed Lannister guards breaking into her room. Tom confirms the scandalous rumors, which say that Mira takes Lannister soldiers to her bed and murders them in their sleep. He also mentions that someone left a note to the captain of Lannister guards, Lucan. Before he is arrested by Lannister guards, Tom directs Mira to head to a collier's store by the River Gate and leave the city. In an alleyway of King's Landing, Mira is intercepted by Lannister guards, so she seeks refuge from the nearby Lord Morgryn. The mechert lord bribes the guards to leave and offers to take Mira to the River Gate by his litter. During the short journey, Morgryn compliments Mira's boldness and cleverness to eliminate his business rivial, Andros, who is in the Black Cell now. However, he then reveals that he was plotting against Mira all along, and had hired Ser Damien to kill her. When Mira tries to reason with him, he gets furious and attacks her. He then tosses her out of his litter to the waiting Lucan. Mira is locked up in a cell, awaiting immediate execution. Lord Morgryn comes to her cell later and offered a way out for her: becoming Morgryn's wife. Morgryn plans to use Mira's Forrester name to claim Ironrath, as Ludd will soon kill the rest of her family. He will then make a move against the Whitehills as well. In this way he could dominate the entire Ironwood trade and improve his social status from merchant lord to a true nobility. If Mira protests or demand terms, he threatens to lock her up for the rest of her life unless she produces his heirs. Should Mira agrees to marry Morgryn, Tom will take her place at the block instead. Mira is then left with two choice: marry the abusive, uncaring, and ambitious merchant lord to save herself or die. If Mira chooses death rather that marrying Morgryn, she is led to execution site by Lannister guards. She looks at the Red Keep one last time before she is beheaded. Tom, along with Sera and Lord Tarwick if the betrothal still stands, witness her death. If Mira agrees to marry Morgryn, he will lead her to the execution site. Mira bears false witness against Tom under Morgryn's direction, and the coal boy is executed while pleading for Mira to help. Morgryn then tells Mira to follow him nonchalantly, saying he has a busy day ahead. Killed Victims *Damien (Determinant) *Tom (Caused, Determinant) Allies *Sera Flowers *Tom *Tyrion Lannister *Margaery Tyrell *Garibald Tarwick Enemies *Cersei Lannister *Ludd Whitehill *Lucan *Damien *Lord Andros *Lord Morgryn Appearances Season One *"Iron from Ice" *"The Lost Lords" *"The Sword in the Darkness" *"Sons of Winter" *"A Nest of Vipers" *"The Ice Dragon" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Game of Thrones Game Category:Game of Thrones Category:Royal Category:Protagonist Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:King's Landing Residents Category:Ironrath Residents Category:Forrester Family Category:House Forrester Category:House Tyrell Category:Telltale Characters Category:Determinant